What Have You Done
by Futureluke
Summary: Their is a secret meeting for the nations Germany Italy England and America are picked as representatives for the world so they can spread the topic on. Well that's what they were told. America told England and now they all are bunking in a hotel. But something happens and everything goes wrong. (Read on and thanks for reading)
1. Chapter 1

England woke up from the loud and annoying roommate. He looked over at America texting and verbally communicating to himself what he and the other were saying. It was 3 in the morning England was tired and wanted not to be woken up but whenever he yelled at America he would just ignore him like he didn't exist. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead. He looked at the clock and sat and pondered abut time. He hated being there but he had to attend the secret world meeting or else he was told by America. America finally looked at the clock. _DUDE it is 3 in the morning we should go to sleep hear from you in the morning. _America texted and spoke and closed his phone and turned off his light and rolled over in his bed.

England was glad he had finally shut up but he couldn't go to sleep. It was really quiet. Then a noise was heard he looked over at the door it was creaking open. A pale hand reached in. "Ennngglllaanndd" a voice of a child echoed in the room England stood up in shock staring at the door as it creaked open the child was more visible. The child had black spots all over them and a couple of swollen bumps and their skin. The child walked in the room. "Heal me" the child said and started to walk toward England. England looked over at America. He was dead asleep. "Wake up" England murmured to America.

He then stared at the Kid. "I cannot I do not have any medical supplies" he walked backwards but ran into the wall. "Please help me Please Please" the Kid kept whining and slowly walking toward England. "Please stay where you are don't come closer." He said as he noticed the leaking of the Kids blood falling off body to the floor. This was very unusual but the Kid kept walking. "What is a matter with you do you know" he looked at the kid closely now from the kids proximity to him he was a shade see though He was not alive he is dead. "Please stay there" England said and forcing his back more into the corner there was nowhere to go.

The Kid slowly approached the blood still oozing from his body. "Help me HELP ME Help me help me" the kid now reached out and grabbed England's Shirt and pulled England toward him. England was surprised by its strength. England thought of all the things he could have brought to help the situation. The kid leaned England toward his face. England looked at the bloody kid's face the black spots all over then the kid whipped down the blood off his face and smeared it all over England's face and body.

"You will be like me"the kid cried "I will be free." Then the kid vanished into thin air. England fell back into the corner. He looked at his hands Black marks were forming and he began to look pale. As he tried to get up he barely had the strength to. He took time and got up and stumbled to a mirror and looked at his was to much blood on his face to see his skin so he took a towel lying there and whipped off the blood and looked again. He had dark spots and looked extremely pale and tired. He tried to speak but nothing came out his voice was dry and damaged he stumbled back to his bed and fell into it. He look over at America who still wasn't up and tried to get back up but he couldn't his strength was failing he just laid on his bed and waited for someone to help him.

(review and I will add another chapter :) thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late in the afternoon and America awoke from his bed "Man I really shouldn't have stayed up late." When he looked over he saw England collapsed on the bed. "Dude he is really asleep" He thought to himself. "Wake up dude … England wake up." He looked at England and finally noticed the Black Marks. "ENGLAND DUDE" America stared shaking England tried to wake him up He wouldn't wake. "GERMANY" he yelled at ran next door. The German and the Italian had been up and were prepare for the meeting. "Germany sir~" Italy chimed as the door slammed open. "HELP ME DUDE ENGLAND IS ….DEADISH"

The German glared at America. "Deadish…What is that supposed to mean." Germany said and stood up. Italy sat and waved his white flag. "Don't hurt me." Italy screeched and waved his flag. Germany walked into the other room and saw England on the bed. Germany bent over to closely examine England. He still had a heartbeat. "He has a pulse call the hospital." Germany yelled at the trembling American.

"ohhh wait …" America paused . "I'M THE HERO" he grabbed England and ran out of the Hotel. He kept running and running. He wouldn't stop until he got to the hospital. As he approached he couldn't speak his voice was gone. He was dehydrated. 'I can't breathe.' America thought but gave hand signal's to the nurse about England and he sat down as the Hospital nurses and doctors organized England and set him up in a room and locked it off except doctors. America sat and waited and as he gained his Breathe the doctors questioned him about his wellbeing and what he think happened. Later the German and Italian came in to see England but no one was aloud again. They sat in the waiting room. It was so quiet till the Italian began to sing and the whole hospital sat and listened to his voice.

((Hi sorry for the random capitals and stuff Leave a review if you want more. Also I love feedback I open hearted except it and thanks Killer Pineapple for the comment I tried to work on grammar and spelling so Yeah have a nice day))


End file.
